Needs More Anime - NMA
by Bropower125
Summary: In all seriousness? A Fanfic that's anime-like, minecraft-like, and RPG-like all at once. Starts off with a bit of good ole drama and slowly descends into the madness which is humour.
1. Suprise Encounter of the Demonic Kind

**Ah, hello there, you may possibly be wondering what the fuck this fic is about if my explanations were too vague I would assume, so I'm just gonna say that I basically compiled a bunch of ideas I had into one so that I wouldn't have to keep up to date with three series (that probably would have been very boring on their own. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't very descriptive in the original versions.) Oh, also the fic picks up in a bit of a, well, random place to say the least. Oh also sorry for the short chapter, it'll be longer in the future**

 **-Xx125xX-**

" _Stupid teens, did you really think that it would be this easy to defeat a demon of my caliber? Your attempt at defeating me was futile at best. However, I pity you so I will give you a chance. If one of you can find me and defeat me in one week than the two of you who weren't chosen won't be lifeless dolls for the rest of eternity."_

Farin, a greenish blue haired boy with sickly pale skin looked over at his friends, one of them was a girl, a teen, or at least she looked it, supposedly she was older than time itself. That 'girl older than time' was Shurane, she had a slightly darker complexion than the two male members of their group but was still Caucasian or white. Shurane's hair was a sort of pink that betrayed what she is actually like since her personality is more of a fiery red if anything. She wore a white dress with red fringes and looked a bit mature for the age she 'looked'. Shurane wore a pair of black pants underneath the dress that looked very kimono-like in nature. Farin himself wore a white shirt and navy blue pants. People sometimes called him 'Frosty' at times because of his 'nature' a 'snow-fairy' or a 'yuki-otoko', aka a 'snowboy'.

The final member of their group was Zed, if anybody had a go-getter attitude they were definitely **not** Zed. He was the lazy smart-ass of the group by far, but Farin wasn't to be outmatched either, he just lacked the laziness a bit and replaced it with more of a calm and composed attitude. Though at times Farin himself could be lazy due to his nature.

Zed wore a black leather jacket which had metal chains coming out of the pockets and a red zipper. His pants had the torn look and also had chains coming out of them. You could call him 'Bad-Boy Anime Protag' but I don't think he'd enjoy your comparison that much since he has a short temper. Zed's hair is a blondish brown making it look dirty even when it isn't.

All three were lying on the ground in all sorts of pain from the demoness they had just fought. She had a near perfect tan and wore all black, she even had one of those spade tails and horns protruding out from her forehead, but what was most unnerving about her was the fact that her eyes glowed a bloody red and her lair was filled with people-turned-dolls. It was just plain creepy.

" _Well, pick someone, I don't have all day and if you waste my time I'll change you all into dolls."_

Shurane piped up first and said, "Zed, why don't you go, you're the toughest out of all of us!" She was definitely panicked and wanted someone to at the very least get out of here alive, she was a bit selfless at times and forsook her own well-being just so she could possibly save one of the other members of the group.

Zed then piped up and said, "Farin! Why don't you go, you're the smartest of us all, if something goes wrong you might be able to undo the curse!" Farin quickly responded saying, "I have no knowledge in curses, besides, Shurane is the quickest, she would have the easiest time finding the demon at the very least. Not to mention with our weaponry and armor she might have much easier time than we would."

Zed actually took the time to think for the first time ever and immediately agreed with Farin. "Yeah, that would be smart, I always wear strong armor and you tend to keep track of our items meaning she could get everything she needed from you." "Geez, what a time for the two of you guys to agree on something! What about my decision." Shurane shouted out a bit angered at the two now.

"We have you outnumbered two to one Shurane, it's up to you now." The two said before slowly being turned into lifeless dolls, smiling just before they changed.

Shurane was just about to punch the two dumbasses right before they changed into dolls, she looked at their hair and felt some form of 'last time I might ever see you OCD' and fixed their hair. She got Zed's hair back into the generally spiked up style and Farin's back into it's smooth calm icy look.

"Idiots" Shurane muttered before grabbing everything she'd need and going straight to where she figured that 'damn demon-bitch' would go, right back to where it all began.

-Xx125xX-

The three had met up on some snowy hill. Shurane had found Farin passed out in the snow for god knows what reason with a bunch of wounds when Zed came crashing out of nowhere running from a very pissed-off-looking enderman and ran right into Farin, tripping over him but concealing himself from the Enderman giving it the impression it's victim had somehow disappeared, not to mention the fact it didn't like it's odds against two or three people.

-X

"Damn, what happened to this guy? How the fuck did he end up with so many wounds in a goddamn taiga biome!?" Shurane half-muttered half-yelled-in-rage.

As she tended to the icy haired boys wounds she heard a voice off in this distance.

"Somebody help me! Killer Enderman want's to poke out my eyeballs!" A voice yelled out getting closer and closer.

-X

Shurane opened her eyes right as the carriage stopped revealing some very pissed off ruby red irises.

It had taken Shurane three days but she had arrived in more than enough time to defeat the demoness. "Hope you're ready demon, cause here I come." Shurane muttered coldly under her breath, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she thought of her two friends she may never see again if she isn't careful.

She was right, there was a previously inexistent cave entrance where there had been none before on the side of the hill where the group had met.

Shurane walked in, and saw what she was prepared to do anything to beat and teach a lesson, 'demon-bitch' as she had taken to calling the demoness that had given her and her group a pretty rough time.

"C'mere bitch! I'll tear those horns right out of your forehead!" Shurane said, quite pissed off.

" _Oh please, is that all you have?"_ The Demoness said, ending with a chuckle.

"I'll show you bitch!" Shurane said back. Shurane had seen the 'bitches' teleporting move already and quickly elbowed behind herself hitting the demoness right in the nose.

The elbow to the face gave the demoness a small nosebleed as it would take more than **that** to take someone of her stature down.

"I'll show you who's boss!" Shurane yelled out as she prepared for the next attack.

Just as Shurane expected the Demoness teleported right in front of her thinking she would try the same thing but it didn't happen. Shurane instead whipped out her trusty hammer and thwacked the 'demon-bitch' right in the face. **That** was enough to break her nose.

" _No, my undeniable beauty! I'll make you pay for that!"_ the demon said, just a 'tad' pissed off now.

Just as the demoness said that she started teleporting every and knocked Shurane right into a wall.

 **-Xx125xX-**

 **-Insert infamous Troll Song here.**

 **Yeah, I know I left it on a cliff-hanger but I have to get you guys hooked somehow right?**

 **Anyways, review if you have the time, or don't all I care is that if you do review please let me know if I'm doing something wrong. Also please be constructive, while I don't really care if you think you're funny by flaming I'd much appreciate it if you tell me what I'm doing wrong and at least try to help me think of a way to improve if it isn't too obvious but the same also applies to ass-kissers as I don't really need people worshipping me like I'm some god, and for god-sakes if you're gonna review use good grammar please, it makes it easy to decipher what people say because sometimes it takes me several days just to figure out what people said.**

 **I also tend to show exactly what people say in their reviews in the chapters when I respond to them, however sometimes I respond to them personally as well if I think it's important or just to let people know I'm listening. Another thing is if you answer my private messages to your reviews I might tell you what will happen next or what I have plotted out so far for the next chapter.**

 **-Bropower125 signing off.**


	2. Enchantment

**Well, hey there everybody, I'll start off with reviews and then do an author's note if I still have one.**

 **FAC123 -** Well, I like it. It's good to read a story that you can have some fun reading, know what I mean? I can also tell that you had fun writing it, and that's good too. Some writers just take their stories way too seriously, you know? I mean, if you aren't having fun writing it, then what's the point, right?

Anyway, going by the first chapter, I really think there's a lot of potential here for the upcoming chapters. There is one thing that I feel I should point out, though, is to make sure that whenever a different character says something different, there should be a line break. For example:

Instead of  
"Zed then piped up and said, 'Farin! Why don't you go, you're the smartest of us all, if something goes wrong you might be able to undo the curse!' Farin quickly responded saying, 'I have no knowledge in curses, besides, Shurane is the quickest...'"

It should look more like  
"Zed then piped up and said, "Farin! Why don't you go, you're the smartest of us all, if something goes wrong you might be able to undo the curse!"  
Farin quickly responded saying, "I have no knowledge in curses, besides, Shurane is the quickest...'"

Judging from the rest of the chapter, it seems like you already knew that rule, which is good, just make sure that you proof-read your work for any grammar mistakes or typos and such. All in all, I think it's a really interesting story so far and I wouldn't mind reading the next chapters, whenever they're released. Keep it up! :)

 **Yes, I definitely did have fun writing the fic, if I didn't have fun writing it I would have never even finished the first chapter. Okay, second point, yes I already knew about the line break thing. Writing can just be confusing at times though. Okay, on to your third point, yeah I probably should proofread more than I do. And, I guess, thanks for reviewing the fic, I'm glad you find it interesting and that you took the time to review it so in depth. I'll try to keep chapters pumping out but my interests tend to wax and wane and it's hard for me to stay on one topic for long. This fic might be an exception though because I finally had an idea that I really liked in every way. These long reviews take up lots of space so I'll have to make sure I make the actual fic part of this long too.**

 **Anyways, authors note stuff, if you wanna make a cover for this go ahead, nothing is stopping you I can even point out key spots to base a cover off of if you want.**

 **Other than that, the only thing I have to say is that if you wanna submit an OC go ahead, chances are if they do get accepted they will be side characters but if they're really well designed (ie. Not overpowered and not a mary sue) then they might just become a main character, however, it takes more than just designing the character, optimally they would have a mostly unique personality from the other main characters and something that makes them either clash or get along with one or more main characters. I still am in the process of designing the characters already in the fic and I would hope you can at least give the effort to make your characters a personality to make things interesting.**

 **My reasoning for you guys submitting OC's means that it makes my work easier and means you guys have a reason to read and means I can get chapters out quicker, in a way clickbait, but more in a nice way.**

 **-Xx125xX-**

Now that the demoness was enraged and Shurane was knocked into a wall the real fight had finally begun.

" _You'll pay for what you did! You'll pay!_ _ **PAY!**_ _"_ The demon screamed out.

Shurane got out of the wall she was knocked into and wiped off the bits of stone that had amassed on her from cracking the stone wall. "We'll see about that. Won't we." Shurane shouted back, with her foe being angry she could either become very predictable, or in this case due to her teleportation become very unpredictable.

At this point her enemy was circling around teleporting at a speed that made it look like there was twelve of her enemy surrounding her and circling around her at all times.

Shurane swung her giant hammer at one of the spots where the enemy was but missed.

" _You're going to have to try harder"_ The demon teased.

Shurane watched around herself for a pattern.

 _Now._

Shurane swung to her left and hit her enemy out of it's pattern. Even with teleportation you're bound hit the ground the second you stop once you've been turned sideways.

" _Bitch"_ The demoness shouted before stopping her teleportation just long enough to get back up. However during that moment Shurane took the chance to smash the demonesses head with her hammer. This knocked the demon out and Shurane used her chance to get off the final blow ending it. Or so she thought.

" _Heh, nice shot, phase two, commence!"_ The demon said, showing back up, perfectly healthy, it appeared that she had used a body double.

This time the demoness circled around but instead of just standing around she started shooting small balls of demonic energy at Shurane.

' _C'mon, where is she.'_ Shurane thought.

No, she didn't have the time to think, she just swung her hammer out in a large circle in the opposite direction of the demonesses teleporting.

 _*Thud*_

The demoness didn't see it coming and got hit for real this time. Shurane didn't spare a second before crushing the demons head.

"Go to hell." Shurane muttered.

All of a sudden Shurane started to disappear and she momentarily became worried.

-Xx125xX-

"Wha-" Shurane said in surprise but soon found herself in the original lair of the demoness with her friends and the rest of the creepy dolls.

However, all of them were turning back into people.

"Farin, Zed!" Shurane shouted getting the attention of her two friends and teammates.

"Shurane!" The two shouted in unison.

"Thought I might never see another persons face again." Zed half-retorted.

"I'm just glad that Shurane didn't die or get turned into a doll as well." Farin said in response, relief showing in his deep emerald orbs. Shurane started to have tears well up in her ruby reds as she started to bawl. Nothing filled Zed's grey eyes. He just wasn't one for overly emotional or dramatic reunions, or anything overly dramatic in general.

"Yeah, yeah, hug it out guys, we still have to go and claim the reward for defeating that trouble-maker." Zed said, no emotion whatsoever in his reminder.

"Zed, you really don't care at all? I mean come on, what would have happened if Shurane would have failed, we may have remained like that forever!" Farin responded to Zed's comment who still seemed unfazed even after Farin's response.

"Actually, there was another questing party that was just a week behind us, they were also better equipped for the job." Zed replied, still no emotion.

*Sigh* Both Shurane and Farin sighed, of course Zed would have left something like that out.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the town were we got the quest." Farin stated as he retrieved his items from Shurane, while Zed did the same.

-Xx125xX-

A day or so later the group of three had arrived at a small town named "Sigunurn", it's a small adventurer town, it has a small faction nearby that keeps them safe from griefers and criminals as well s supplies them with things if the village gets attacked so that they can recuperate, for example healing potions.

As they came near the village it seemed like a werewolf (1) had decided to come and attack the small adventuring town.

The team decided to just walk past the werewolf as the guards seemed to have a handle on it but it took out one of the guards and came right after the group of three seeing them as a bigger threat.

The werewolf howled as it analyzed it's opponents, preparing to take out the weaker ones first before the toughest. It decided to take Farin in battle first seeing as he was the least armed and defended physically. However the werewolf did not take in the idea of magic attacks and magic defense in any way.

" _Ice Barrage!"_ Farin shouted signalling one of his more common spells. As the spell finished preparing the werewolf was slashed up by tons of small snowflake-shaped ice pellets. However, it didn't deal much damage as the werewolf had frost resistance.

The werewolf howls again as it throws itself at Farin in an attempt to slash him up with it's claws. However Zed throws himself in the way and blocks the beasts claws with his sword distracting it long enough for Shurane to get a quick blow in with her weapon of choice, a hammer.

As the werewolf was dazed from the hit to the head Zed took the time to slash up the werewolf enough for the guards to do whatever they needed to it.

Finally the group was able to get to the local inn to turn in the completed quest.

-Xx125xX-

"So, you guys actually managed to defeat that thing?" The testificate asks, bewildered.

"Yeah, I mean, it's nothing special, just some low-level demon who thought more of herself." Zed explains.

"Yeah, no, it totally wasn't anything dangerous that nearly killed us all Zed, totally." Farin retorted at Zed's comment.

"Hey, why don't I get a moment to shine!?" Zed shouts back.

"Because you never had one." Farin replies bursting Zed's mood.

"Villager Number 2, bring the payment!" The testificate yells upstairs.

"Okay!" Villager Number 2 says to Villager Number 1.

Soon afterwards a Villager comes down and hands the group a big brown bag with the rewards for the quest.

-Xx125xX-

"Okay, now that we're out of any civilized place where we might get mugged easily let's see the content of our loot-bag." Shurane tells the rest of the group.

As the group undoes the knot around the bag they see several rare items.

First off are two ender pearls as well as an eye of ender. Farin grabs those as they are useful for avoiding damage as well as finding dungeons.

Next off is an enchanting book that Zed grabs. "Hmm doesn't look like any regular enchanting book." Zed states.

"Hmm, what do you mean, here, let me take a look." Farin asks.

"Here, go ahead, I've never seen such an enchantment name before."

"Hmm, you're right, I've never heard of this 'Jeweled' enchantment before." Farin responds.

"Whatever, let's just look at the rest of the loot right now, we can discuss what it might do later." Shurane says, getting everyone on track with the loot sorting even if she came off as a bit greedy.

This time Shurane pulls something out of the bag of loot, "What even is this?" Shurane questions as she pulls out a very fancy looking weapon, or at least that's what it looked like.

"Well, it looks like a bit like a scythe mixed with a staff." Farin points out, staves were something he was used to but scythes could bring a whole new level to a fight, the only disconcerting part about it was all the unnecessary jewels on it and what not. It also seemed to have the same enchantment as on the book.

"Maybe if we use this weapon we can find out what the enchantment does?" Zed sort-of half-states, half-questions.

"Whatever, just hand it to Farin, he can deal with it." Shurane says as she hands the weapon to Zed before he hands it to Farin.

The only other items in the bag were a bunch of gold and iron nuggets which people just generally called "coins".

"Okay, well, let's head off to the next town, and see if we can't get some new items and sleep at an Inn." Zed tells the rest of the group before they head off to another town or city, whichever decides to come first.

-Xx125xX-

"We've been walking forever, can't we take a break?" Zed whines out to the other two.

"You were the one in a rush Zed, so don't go saying that now." Shurane points out.

"Yeah, but my feet hurt." Zed moans.

"Too bad, that's your fault for dragging your feet the entire time." Shurane tells Zed hoping to stop his incessant whining.

"Come on Zed, just a little bit further, the city is in sight from here." Farin states making Zed immediately stop whining.

"Yes, finally!" Zed shouts completely forgetting about his sore feet and running straight towards the walled city in the distance.

-Xx125xX-

As Shurane and Farin catch up to Zed they realize he passed out right in front of the guard.

"Maybe we pushed him a little too far." Farin points out to Shurane who just crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I'm not carrying him so you're going to have to." Shurane huffs.

" _Stubborn"_ Farin murmurs so that Shurane wouldn't hear it.

"What?" Shurane shouts.

"Nothing, you're just hearing things." Farin says in response to Shurane's reaction.

"You better not have said anything!" Shurane yells, more pissed off than before.

"Oh, whatever." Farin says as he picks up Zed. "Wow, he's heavier than I thought." Farin says as he struggles to carry Zed through customs.

A guard walks up to them as they pass through and says, "Pay up, entry fees."

"I know a shakedown when I see one!" Shurane nearly screams out as she nearly loses it on the suspicious guard.

"Uh, sorry mam." The guard replies before realizing his mistake.

"What did you just say!?" Shurane yells at the guard before Farin drags her off as she rages internally.

' _Triggered'_ Zed whispers as he wakes from his fatigue-induced sleep.

"Hmph." Shurane crosses her arms, turns her head, and sulks as the group walks towards the nearest Inn.

On the way there a shady looking person beckons them over.

"Would you like you're fortunes told?" The shady person asks before retreating back into their small hut.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Farin shrugs before dropping Zed now that he was awake.

"Hey, that hurt!" Zed says as he dusts himself off from the dirt on the ground.

-Xx125xX-

"How much you want, miss?" Farin asks as politely (2) as possible as he begins to sit down.

"Oh… nothing much really, just a few gold coins." The lady asks. As much as it wasn't cheap Farin complied and handed over a three golden nuggets.

"Why thank you kind sir." The mysterious lady replies taking the gold nuggets before pulling out a crystal ball.

"Ah, yes. I see it now. That bag of loot you got and the strange weapon and enchantment. A prophecy. One of friendship and betrayal, yet at the same time one of good and evil. A strong light versus a darkness unlike any other. A fight for survival amongst all sorts of terror. In the end, one side reigns victorious. However, I cannot see which side." The lady goes on, a tone in her voice that calms yet frightens the group all at once.

"Thank you miss." Farin says as he begins to sit up.

"No problem, it is rare these days to find gentlemen such as you." The fortune-teller replies. A nice calming smile on her face.

As the group left the fortune-teller sat down before saying, "My job is done, let's just hope they don't screw it up."

-Xx125xX-

1\. Werewolves are more of a beast in this world than people inflicted with a disease.

2\. It's a superstition that fortune-tellers cast curses on those who treat them badly.

 **If you wanna beta my fic let me know. I'd prefer someone who can keep up with me as I don't generally make chapters in advance but I can if need be. Generally all I really need is someone who can notice the errors in commas (and other less noticeable grammar errors) and consistency in character personalities and what-not.**

 **Again, submit OC's and they might just get some use. Try to use some original ones, don't use ones that have been accepted into other fanfics.**


	3. Gross

**Hello everyone, Bropower125 here, let's just get to the reviews shall we?**

Raiden The OC: Alright! This looks cool! Now! OC creation... I would send in my beloved Raiden, but you said try not to send in characters that have been accepted already, so uh...  
Actually I think I want to wait until the next chapter, just for a better insight on what kind of world this is and what is allowed etc.  
So  
I shall leave!

 **A: Okay, first off, I'm gonna help you get a grasp of the world of this fanfic. Think 14th century or a medieval era. Magic and monsters reign supreme and small villages dot the terrain that factions hold as either a first defense or just to have the faction protect them. (Sorta like Skyrim) Of course it's minecraft-ish in ways but I wanted to keep it minimal as one day if it stays like that I could publish it as a book. Believe it or not there are several books which started off as fanfictions. Also lots of book writers also write fanfictions under an alias. You just have to look really hard. Apart from that since there are some things that just would not be pleasant to describe from the 14th century, like people throwing shit outside of their windows slowly killing themselves through poisoning, there may be a few things that change since people like the Romans were capable of actually creating Aqueducts so there's that. And yeah, take your time with the OC, I can easily spend the time to add in another character if need be, believe it or not the three characters I'm using as mains are actually prototypes from two fanfictions that I decided on not posting as they were very shitty, mainly I hadn't been very descriptive. However, the characters fit wonderfully together. One thing that helps me with your OC is if you make a few lines to show how they might react to some of the things the characters say.**

 **-x**

Ridley Jkgsyn

I would love to provide an OC, dude. I'll just need a template, y'know? This story is rally cool so far. Oh well then.

-Ridley, trying to get hip with the kids

 **Yeah, sure, I'll see if I can't make a template for you, it'll either be right here in the response, sent as a PM (if you have an account, I didn't really take too much of a close look, but it appears like it), or at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Okay, let's see what I can do for you here,**

 **-x**

 **Name:**

 **What the OC looks like (Try to fill out to your best of abilities):**

 **Unique Traits (Try to avoid using something that has already been used in spades):**

 **Weaponry (Optional, I can do this one myself considering I just love medieval, steampunk, and sci-fi genres):**

 **Personality (Extremely recommended, can mean the difference between getting used or not):**

 **Highest and lowest stats (Str, Def, Int, Agi, Luk, Tec, Stealth (Stl):**

 **Ask yourself, does this sound like a self-insert or is overpowered in comparison to other characters? Yes/No**

 ***Something to remember is that characters also need to be relatable otherwise I can't really write them because I either won't be able to write them (pretty rare since I very easily can get into character) or they just won't make very good characters.**

 **-x**

FAC123

Great chapter. No noticeable formatting errors that I can tell. I like the balanced dynamic between the characters, they compliment each other. Curious to see where they go from here after the fortune teller, as well as what the fortune teller was talking about. This is a story that I would definitely like to read more of. Keep it up. :)

 **Honestly, I am amazed I've kept as tight of a grip on the characters so far as I'm actually having a hard time getting a grasp on their exact character styling. It's mainly just how the characters act in certain situations but honestly my main reason for keeping the characters working dynamically so well is because I've been basing small parts off of my self, for example Zed's feet being sore from something as simple as walking is something I deal with constantly, not to mention I used to be a bit of a whiner, he's also the most creative of the characters as he needs something up his sleeve other than like a high defense and high strength stat (you kind of need it when you don't have any aces up your sleeve). When it comes to Farin he acts like a small bit of a know-it all which is the part of him I at least would find easiest to write as I have that problem sometimes (not to mention he's supposed to be the one that is really smart, probably in comparison to my way above average IQ, not like child prodigy level though, just really smart), but generally only because I don't always pay enough attention to things. Shurane is mainly easy to write at her emotional points where she gets angry and whatnot. Anger is something I used to get in way too excessive amounts. I obviously learned to control it but only because I grew out of my ADD. Now I have a better grasp on that. Though a while back I had a difficult time writing characters in angry states but only because I hadn't really experienced anger after growing out of my ADD for a while.**

 **-x**

 **Geez, I always manage to make a super long Authors Note, don't I? I literally had to stop myself here because this is taking up one and a half pages. I don't think I've written an authors note this long in ages (or really ever.)**

 **-Xx125xX-**

"Did you believe a single word that came out of that chicks mouth?" Shurane asks while looking specifically at Farin.

"Honestly? Yes, as much as I'd like to just say it's all just a bunch of bullshit, I find myself oddly accepting. Mainly because of that weird enchantment. It just doesn't feel right. I say we find out what that enchant does immediately, I don't feel good about it anymore." Farin replies, just a slight bit of worry showing on his face, but only if you 'squint'.

"You okay?" Zed asks Farin, as much as he might be the more fighting geared character he tended to have the best grasp on a person and how they acted and he picks up on changes in tone easily. "I can tell when you're not okay, it's your voice." Zed continues before pausing waiting for Farin to reply.

"Yeah, I know it's that damn enchantment. Like I said, I have a bad feeling about it." Farin replies, concern showing more freely now.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure it wasn't something else." Zed replies before patting his hair down out of paranoia that it might be sticking up. "Should we just go straight somewhere without getting a quest first then?" Zed asks Farin.

"No, I don't think it's that bad but I just know it's not too great either." Farin replies, he was even beginning to doubt his own estimation at this point. Why did it give him so much worry? So, it was just another enchant, why did it make his stomach lurch like it was doing now? He decided he would just have to wait and find out. Whatever it was he did not want to know but the greater good demanded it at this point.

-Xx125xX-

"So, what quest should we pick out?" Shurane asks as she tries really hard to smile to keep the gloomy mood away from her two companions.

"I don't really know, I guess we'll just have to take a look, won't we?" Farin replies, just a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Zed retorts.

" _Not. Helping."_ Shurane whispers to Zed as he soon realizes that he's probably just making Farin's worries worse.

"Y'know, I think you may just be worrying a bit too much Farin." Zed says as he looks Farin straight in the eyes.

"You're probably right but my brain is just giving off loads of alarm bells at the name of the enchant. _Jeweler?_ Who puts that sort of enchant on a weapon unless it's meant to be used on it." Farin replies looking right back at Zed.

"So you mean to say it's going to turn things into precious stones?" Zed replies.

"Yes, and that's what I'm afraid of. Especially with the absurd amount of gemstones on that scythe." Farin whispers as he replies to Zed this time.

Zed leaves the conversation as it is as he begins to look for an easy quest.

Shurane trots back over to the group carrying what looks like a quest sheet. "How does this one sound? 'Hunt: Cave Skeleton Infestation'. It seems like this guy is having problems with an absurd amount of monsters in a cave he's trying to map out."

Farin sighs before replying, "Sure, I guess it'll be the easiest spot to test the weapon at."

-Xx125xX-

"My feet are sore." Zed complains.

"Again." Shurane remarks dryly.

"Whatever, let's just test out this damn weapon now." Farin remarks before pulling out the Gemstone covered Scythe before tossing it over to Zed.

"I would say 'sweet' but if your intuition is anything to go by then this thing is extremely scary in the wrong hands." Zed replies unexcitedly.

"Just swing it at the zombie already, then we can deal with the skeleton infestation." Farin replies hurriedly just wanting to get this over and done with.

Zed does just that. Farin pukes after seeing what the weapon does. Shurane just sits there.

"I… was right… it turns people… into gemstones." Farin manages to say in between throwing up and gasping for air.

"I will admit that a one-hit KO turns people into precious gems weapon that still allows blood to leak out is overpowered but you may be overreacting just a tad bit." Shurane deadpans.

"I thought I was more desensitized to this but, god, this is just goddamn gross." Farin replies, seemingly having recovered.

"Eh, I've seen worse, I think." Zed replies.

 **-Xx125xX-**

 **Yes, I know this is an extremely short chapter but I have a reason to do so. I wanted to at least get something out so the people reviewing have time to make those OC's because I'm not sure if everyone else has the entire week off like I do. Not to mention this is 100% guaranteed longer than the shortest chapter I've written, but really only because of my replies to reviews. The other reason is because the cave is a perfect place for the crew to meet any new characters. That and the guild where they accept quests is too when they head back.**

 **If you want to be a beta reader now is the time to send me a pm or send me an email at bropower125 at gmail dot com**


End file.
